What Could Never Be
by TheOriginalProcritic
Summary: A reality AU (?) where Mitsuhide WAS the one who killed Nobunaga.


Reality AU where Mitsuhide WAS the one who killed Nobunaga.

"You shall be the man who will one day kill me."

This was what Nobunaga said to him when they first met. Even back then, he was already known for his uncanny ability to judge a person based on his intuition.

"Until then, serve me with absolute loyalty."

As they grew closer, he once found a chance to ask Nobunaga what he meant. And all he said in reply was this:

"You have to be the one to kill me, Mitsuhide. It's the only way."

They were on their way back to Azuchi Castle, and stopped for the night at Honnoji Temple.

"Tonight is the night, isn't it?" He was drinking as if it was a normal day.

"My lord, I beg of you. Please—" He was known as the town silver tongue, surely he can convince—

"Do you remember that night?" Nobunaga cut him off.

 _When they met, Mitsuhide always thought he was the one who was better suited to ruling the country. But as he saw the way Nobunaga work, the difference between them was too glaring to ignore._

 _His unshakeable belief that he can bring Japan together. His absolute faith that this outcome would bring prosperity and peace to this land in the future so far no one but him could see._

 _It was inspiring, which was plain to see from the number of warlords that have come to support him, and the massive force each of these warlords hold. These warlords respected him greatly even though their forces were usually larger than his. But he proved that quality trumps quantity._

 _He could go on and on about this man, because he couldn't look away._

 _He could never look away._

 _Given the nature of their monumental mission, they worked many long nights together. He would often wake up the next morning to find that he drifted off, and that a blanket has been draped over him. Or that a meal has been prepared and waiting for him. Or..._

 _How can such a fierce and terrifying man be so gentle?_

 _Once at a celebration banquet, they were the last man standing in the sea of drunken man, when Nobunaga invited him to his tenshu to try some Portuguese sake._

 _The greater man's invitation caused his heart to flutter, but as usual, he managed to keep his composure and accept his invitation coolly._

 _Even to this day, he was surprised that he allowed himself to get drunk in front of his boss. What surprised him even more was when, under the secret of the night, with the moon as the only witness, this majestic man moved in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips._

 _His groggy mind immediately snapped to attention. His heart racing, his mind on fast forward and rewind at the same time._

 _"Did you not like it?"_

 _His brain was too preoccupied to help him answer until he saw the usually imposing man's face._

 _His face. Filled with vulnerability. A look he has never seen before._

 _The same face was also filled with need and carnal desire. Which Mitsuhide is sure reflected his own lust._

 _This time it was him who made the first move._

 _Soon, these timid, exploratory kisses turned into deep, passionate kisses that last several minutes and left them breathless._

 _Mitsuhide moved to untie the magnificent man's obi, but he placed his hands on top of his._

 _Still breathless from the last kiss, he managed, "We shouldn't."_

 _Mitsuhide was confused. Did he read the signs wrong? Is this not where the night was heading? Did he over step his boundary after all?_

 _"It's not you. I'm... I'm sick."_

 _Mitsuhide's confusion had a new element of surprise._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Slowly, Nobunaga undid his own obi and parted his kimono, revealing his own member that didn't looked quite right._

 _Mitsuhide gasped, and although he knew it was rude, he just up and bolted out of the room. Not turning back to see the expression on the vulnerable man._

 _Mitsuhide fled the tenshu and proceeded to avoid the suave man for the next few days, unable to process his feelings and thoughts. Every time he heard his voice, or see him coming down a corner, the memories of that night came rushing back to him. He would slip away in the opposite direction, unsure what to think._

Now, they were at the Honnoji temple, triumphant after the last war. Mitsuhide had entered to give a status report after their last battle, but Nobunaga was quicker.

"I disgusted you."

"No, never, my lord. I was simply—"

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Nobunaga cut him off for the second time that night.

The moon was hardly able to be seen from the heavy clouds, but it's shape was similar to that of a half eaten and forgotten dango.

But in the atmosphere of the moment, all Mitsuhide could manage were, "It's breath-taking."

"It's time, Mitsuhide."

Mitsuhide drew his sword, and held it high above his head, but not before making one final plea.

"My lord, please. I l—"

"Thank you for all you've done, Mitsuhide. You never got the most glorious tasks, working undercover and in the background. I am now entrusting you the most important job of my life. The same one I gave to you when we first met. I cannot thank you enough. My only regret is that I sprung myself on you, when I was in the condition I am in now, unable to satisfy you. And that I never got to say:

"I love you, Akechi Mitsuhide."

Without another word, Mitsuhide brought his sword down. A final act of respect for the man, by fulfilling his end of the promise.

Nobunaga's face wore a smile of contentment and peace as he drew his last breathe.

But that's all in the past now.

Nobunaga was murdered over a week ago, leaving Japan in his hands. He has endured so much in his life, but he couldn't take it anymore.

He could take all the heat of massive hatred.

He could take the responsibility of moving Japan forward.

After all, Nobunaga wouldn't have entrusted this final task to him if he didn't think he could.

What he couldn't take, was his absence. The regret that he never said it back that night. He would have given ANYTHING just to share his disease even for one night. He loved him. But it was too late now. Nobunaga will forever believe that Mitsuhide rejected him due to his condition. Nobunaga will never get to hear his reply to his statement that night.

And Mitsuhide couldn't live with that.

"I love you, my lord. And I'm coming now. Just wait for me."

Mitsuhide said to no one as he placed his blade next to his jugular.

Akechi Mitsuhide: Died on 2nd July, 1582

Oda Nobunaga: Died on 21st June, 1582


End file.
